


A good gift for a good guy

by Kamikaze_187



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Crossfaction, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, helmet party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamikaze_187/pseuds/Kamikaze_187
Summary: "Did you come all the way here just to give me a gift?""Affirmative." He respond.
Relationships: Engineer/Soldier (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	A good gift for a good guy

**Author's Note:**

> A quick crossfaction helmet party, Between RED engie and BLU solly.

It was a beautiful sunny day with some clouds in the sky in the middle of the battlefield, the screams of death and explosions could be heard in the distance. The RED engineer had his construction nest assembled in the middle of the point quietly defending B, rarely the spy making his appearance but there was nothing to be alarmed about because the pyro from his own team kept him at bay now and then.

Suddenly the alert beep of his sentry made him get up from his folding seat and put himself on guard holding his shotgun, surely it is the spy again trying to shut down his buildings once again.

"¡IT'S ME!, ¡DON'T SHOT!" 

The engineer lowered his shotgun when he realized who it was that was hidden behind those rocks, he recognized the voice and knew very well who it was.

"Soldier?" 

"YES! ITS ME!" The soldier from BLU wave his hand to him from the distance. 

"How did you get here? What are you doing here?"

"It wasn't easy, that demoman was chasing me but I managed to lose him, and I'm here because I want to give you this." From one side of the rock, the soldier extends his hand that had his blue uniform rolled up so that the sentry does not shoot at him and he is showing the engineer a red and yellow wrapped box, a gift he realized.

"Did you come all the way here just to give me a gift?"

"Affirmative." He respond. The engineer smirked at all the trouble the soldier had taken to deliver that gift. "But I won't be able to deliver it to you if THAT is working."

"Oh, right." He take his wrangler from his pocket so the sentry will don't shot at the soldier and then he can come closer. 

When he seems that is safe to approach, he gets out the rock he was hidden and sprint to hide behind some box close to the engineer and extend his arms delivering the gifs. "For you." 

He takes it in his hands, "thanks, but what is the occasion? My birthday was a month ago, remember? You even sang an full national and very patriotic song for me instead of the happy birthday."

"Affirmative, but the gift is not for that, I just..." he play a little with his fingers. "I found that in one store the last time I went to the town and I think... It would look good on you." Good thing the box hide his red cheeks.

The engineer glance at his gift with a goofy smile. "Can I opened?" 

"Of course, I mean, only if you want." The engineer did so, and inside the colorful square box was a crimson red scarf with deep blue striped between white lines, He smile widely at the scarf.

"I hope you like it, I found it and I thought you will love it. I know we are almost at the end of the summer and there is still a couple of weeks for the autumn to begin, so I thought about you and how you said you lost your last scarf so i buying it immediately to you when I remember that." He takes of his helmet. 

"I... I don't know what to said solly." 

"You don't have to say nothing. I know you like it a lot, I know for your face." the engineer laugh a little at that, he was so obvious.

"I really do, solly... thanks for this, I appreciate your consideration and kindness for me." He blush a little. 

"You're welcome, engie." without even asking, the soldier removes the helmet he was wearing leaving it over the box and gives him a quick kiss, then kisses his forehead and returns the helmet to the place, then begins to run on his own way to the battlefield where the action is leaving the engineer alone with his things.

With a quick glance he see how the soldier had just swap the helmet and for error he takes the wrong one and give to him his own helmet which was so big for his head. The engineer smile stupidly, the soldier can be somewhat lovely to him and he loves him for that and for what he do and...

"Hhmp♥" pyro murmured something to his side, He didn't have to be a genius to know that the boy was smiling to him and also he was there from the beginning seeing everything that just happened to him with the soldier.

His face becomes so red than could match to the uniform he was wearing, "ca-can you check and see if the spy isn't around here?" Pyro just giggles under his mask and give him a "ok" with one hand and goes to do a little spycheck over here leaving the flustered engineer with his own and his buildings.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for my lack of work, but lately I am dealing with some issues and I haven't enough time to work in my fan fictions about those two. Anyway I hope you enjoy this piece of fluffy bity thing.


End file.
